where the stars lead me
by zhespeakstomeinpersion
Summary: freddie mercury fanfic, will be historically incorrect dont give me shit for it i have no concept of time
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is "Jeri" Jerimiah Rose LeRoy. I am from Norfolk Virginia. I was born on January 25th, 1963. On April 7th ,1975 my parents were killed in a mugging, in our neighborhood in the ghetto side of Norfolk Virginia. My Aunt and Uncle took me into their home, there i was forced to do the things i hated , doing because of all the pain it brought me; praying, going to church, and going to a Christian private school. My Aunt and Uncle were no-doubt-about-it very religious and just thought that they could put Jesus back into my heart. By god were they wrong. One day in December many months after my mom and dad's death came the reading of the will my parents wrote.

I was in the office of my mother and father's lawyer, looking around thinking about how i spent at least half of my life in this office.

"Mr. Knackman concerning the state of the will and what it reads will we be able to keep Jeremiah with us or did Ronald and Leann have someone else in mind to take care of Jeremiah?" My Aunt Lucille asked the lawyer hopping to keep me in their custody.

" Mrs. Henriksen it appears that Jeri will be put into the custody of one Miss Mary Austin of London England."

"Who the hell is that?" My uncle said angrily.

"It appears to be a old friend of Leann's from college."Mr. Knackman replied to my uncle.

"College? When did she go to College? " my aunt asked.

"It must have been those 3 years that she disappeared." my uncle said to my aunt.

"Will you both shut up and listen to Mr. Knackman, cuz I want to know who the hell this person is and where the hell i will be living because god knows that if i live in that house with you people for any longer i will get even worse depression and end up killing myself!" i yell at the of topic adults.

" Alright then Jeri , thank you , like i said Jeri will be put into the custody of Mary Austin and unfortunately she lives in London England meaning she will have to move to England." Mr Knackman states to me , my aunt , and uncle.

"What? England? She will not be moving to another goddamned country." my aunt yelled.

"Lucille if this is what Ron And Leann wanted that's what happens," my uncle started looking into her eyes as if to say ' we can't do anything about it '.

2 days later

"Are you sure you have everything Jeri?" my aunt yells to me from the hall.

"Yes." i yell back as i put my backpack on and run out to the kitchen to grab a can of Jolt Cola and pour it into a tall slim metal water bottle and rummage through a drawer looking for the sleeping pills my uncle keeps in the kitchen for those nights where he has headaches, and can't sleep, place them into my backpack making sure no one is looking.

"Jeri we need to leave." i hear my uncle say to me. Running out to the car I get in and buckle up.

When we get to the airport my uncle takes me through security and watches me go onto the plane. Once the plane is at 30,000 feet i take out the sleeping pills and the Jolt.

"Goodnight America." i say as i take the pills and a drink. In 20 minutes I pass out.

13 hours later

"Miss it's time to wake up we are about to make our final descent into London." I hear as i shaken awake by a stewardess wearing a pale blue vest with a white button up shirt.

"Alright." i say rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Stretching out and groaning as i do i see the other people looking at me. I give a dirty look to a old man who won't stop staring at me. He quickly looks away, i grab my bag from in between my legs and get out my Walkman , headphones and pull out welcome to my nightmare cassette by Alice Cooper. I put the tape in the player and plug in my headphones and let the music take me into a dream like state as the plane lands. Walking off the plane i am met by a skinny blonde haired woman whom i assumed was Mary Austin.

The end of chapter 1


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome to Garden Lodge

"Hello darling you must be Jeremiah." She said holding out her hand. I expanded my hand shaking hers with a small smile.

"Yes." i said in a low voice. We started to make our way to the baggage claim, pushing our way through the crowds.

"Which bag is yours Jeremiah?" Mary asked me.

"Um…. it's those duffel bags with the patches all over them." i said pointing at the bags. I reached out to grab it off the carousel. Then we made our way out to the parking lot, where i see a Rolls Royce pull up. Once inside i scoot over to the window and look out. Pressing play on cassette player i hear The Underture start to come over my headphones.

"So how was your flight?" Mary asked me. I looked up taking off my headphones.

"Good i guess, i slept most of the time though." i say

"Do you have a nickname?" she asked again.

"Jeri." i answer looking out the window watching the people passing by on the streets. Mary smiles.

"Ma'am we have to stop for gas." i hear a voice say.

"Allright Terri." Mary answers back to him.

"Who was that?" i ask not noticing someone in the front seat. The door shuts softly.

"That's Terri our driver." Mary stated calmly.

"Oh." i say. I hear the car door open once again and say Terri get in the car.

"How long until we get there?" i ask.

"About 20 minutes." Terri answered flatly.

"What are you listening to Jeri?" mary asked me.

"Alice Cooper." i said

"She likes rock and roll." Terri said quietly. I smiled , i knew that i would like Terri. 15 minutes later we arrived at a large house i assumed belonged to Mary.

"Jeri i must warn you Freddie will be very distant with you in the beginning but he will warm up to you in time, trust me." Mary said looking into my eyes. 'Trust me' she said that was a hard thing to do, it was very seldom that i trust people, i wish i could trust her i really did but it would be the hardest thing in the world.

"Alright." i said. I see my door open and Mary's too. Stepping out of the car i make my way to the trunk. Terri opens the trunk and reaches for my bags.

"I can carry one of those." i say. Terri looks at me and smiles. I reach to grab my backpack. I sling it over my shoulder. And start walking with the others towards the front door of the house. Mary opens the door and walks inside the rest of us following. Then a man with long curly black hair, a long nose and dark eyebrows comes out into the room. He seemed fimarl, like i had seen him before.

"Freddie this is Jeremiah, Ronnie and Leann's little girl, remember?"Mary said with a smile putting her hand on my shoulder, i immediately tensed up. Mary took her hand away from my shoulder looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, i do." Freddie answered flatly looking through the mail that one of the others handed to him.

"Phoebe will you show Jeremiah to her room?" Mary asked the man standing next to me.

"Yes Ma'am." Phoebe answered taking my duffel bags form Terri's hands.

"Come on, this way." Phoebe said already halfway up the extravagant staircase. I started walking up the stairs and followed him to a bedroom. He opened the door and set the duffel bags on the bed and said

"Across the hall those big double doors goes to freddie's room o.k.?" I looked behind me at the doors, then back at phoebe.

"Alright." i say. Phoebe smiles and says

"You say that a lot don't you?"

"Yah, that's all i would say for like a year once." i respond.

"I'll come and get you in about an hour for dinner." Phoebe said putting his hand on my shoulder. I tense up again, i hated when people do that. Phoebe notices and takes his hand away.

"Sorry." he says, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright." i say in a low voice. He leaves the room closing the door behind him.

The End Of Chapter 2


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

A special first dinner

I start unpacking my duffel, taking out my clothing and placing them into the dresser across from the bed. The dresser was tall and had no paint but there was a oak stain on the wood. I reach into one of my duffels and pull out a picture frame wrapped in a Grateful Dead t-shirt, the picture was of me, my mom and dad at a Queen Concert about a year ago. I the tickets were behind the glass of the frame in the bottom right hand corner. I smiled at the photo, and placed it on my dresser. Next i open the other duffel and pull out my record player and set it on top of desk on the other side of the room,and plugged it into an outlet. Then running back to my bed i pulled out my record albums and smiled, i had paranoid by Black Sabbath along with many others like the Beatles, and the Rolling Stones. I turned on the record player and put Abbey Road on the turntable. I soft volume came over the speakers. Going back to my duffel i pulled out more photos, and placed one on my bedside table, one on my desk ,and one on the vanity. I grabbed my make-up bag filled to the brim with nail polish and small bottles of nail polish remover along with cotton balls. I hear a knock on the door. I go to open the door and see phoebe standing their with a smile on his face.

"It's time for dinner." he said, looking around my room. I followed his eyes to see where he was looking, it was the concert photo.

"You like Queen?" he asks me.

"Yeah." i say "shouldn't we get down to the dining room?" i ask.

"Oh yeah, lets go." pheobe says and gives a bow points at the door. I laugh a little and make my way to the door, while phoebe follows me out of the room and closes the door. As We make our way down to the dining room i look around seeing the paintings on the walls.

"Jeri ." i hear. It was phoebe calling me. But i didn't move i continued to look at a photograph on the wall. The photo was of my parents with Mary and Freddie, and a baby me. Come on jeri move. Walk child , you and not let this bother you that photo was taken years ago. Move your legs before i move them for you! My eyes start to water. What no crying , do not cry i say, if you do i shall disown you child! Suck it up before i slap you! My mind was telling me, i didn't care letting the tears stream down my face. I hear foot step coming down the hallway.

"Jeri are you ok sweetie?" i hear mary say to me. I don't respond. She walks closer to me and sees the tears on my face. She hugs me , i hug her back sobbing.

"Whats going on ?" i hear Freddie say.

"Jeri looked at that photo and started crying." phoebe said.

"Are you ok?" i hear freddie say to me. I nod ,turning my face towards him.

"Are you hungry?" Mary asks me. Again i nod my head.

"Let's go eat." Freddie says he starts walking toward the dining rest of us follow him. Freddie sat at the head of table , Mary sat to his right, Phoebe to his left and me next to Mary. there was a soft clink on the table from plates being set down. I look up to see a man with a big smile set my plate on the table.

"Hi im Joseph the cook." He says taking a seat next to Phoebe.

"Hi." I say back " my name is Jeri." i look down to my plate and see Chicken Alfredo with asparagus. I start eating my food in stayed quite the entire time.

"So how do like my cooking, Jeri?" Joseph asked me.

"It's really good." i say smiling at Joseph.

"Is everyone done?" Joseph asked. We all nod. Joseph stands up and begins take our plates. Once the table is cleared i make my way back to my room. Looking back at the clock it says 9:30 pm. I start changing into my pyjamas. Really it was a baggy Motley Crue t-shirt. My Daddy bought it for me 2 years back so i could sleep in it. I hear i knock at my door. It opens , Mary comes in my room.

"How are you feeling, honey?" i shrugged.

"Fine i guess."

"If you want i could take that photo down off the wall." Mary says looking me in the eye

"NO its fine."

"Alright, goodnight." she says and walks out of the room and closes the door.

The End Of Chapter 3


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

New years Eve 1975

Today is my mother's birthday December 31st. Today she would have been 39 years old. I'm pretty sad about that but i must not let that get to me the show must go on. I looked at the clock it said 6:30 am.

"Time to get up." i said to myself. I leapt from the bed, and put on my WOODSTOCK 1969 shirt , a pair of black jeans , and a pair of mismatched socks , along with 3 studded earrings on my left ear and a stud on the right ear and a leather belt that belonged to my dad. Quietly going the stairs i hear voices coming from the kitchen. Taking a breath I walk into the kitchen and head for the fridge. With me in the kitchen are 4 people , one of them being Freddie.

"What are you doing up this early in the morning?" Freddie asked me.

"I'm hungry ." stated flatly.

"You- " i cut freddie off by holding my finger up towards his face.

"I feel like i'm going to vomit so i'm going to eat something." i answer flatly once again, getting on Freddies nerves.

"Ooh she told you Fred." Roger said leaning on the counter. I closed the fridge door and set the food down on the counter; some bread , mayo , ham, and cheese.

"Don't call me Fred , and she did not." Freddie states glaring at Roger.

I finished making my sandwich liking the mayo for my index finger. "On the crontre Freddie i did tell you , and so what if i did just let it be it was only a joke." i said looking at Freddie. Smirking i wrap the sandwich in a paper towel and go sit at the table.

"Oooooooooooooooooh!" i hear Roger and Decan say pointing their finger at Freddie.

"Oh you two shut up." Brian says. I snicker

"Shut up Jeri." Freddie yelled at me, giving me a stern look and the veins in his face are popping.

"Look it was just a joke , please calm down Freddie." i say. Loud footsteps thunder through house. We all look up to see a very angry Joseph storm into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on why is their yelling?" Joseph screamed at us.

Slowly i tried to make my way form the kitchen.

"Where do you think your going?" i heard freddie yell at me. Damn it. I walk back into the kitchen and sit back down.

"What's going on, why was their yelling?" joseph asked again.

"Freddie got made at me for making a sandwich." I say looking at joseph.

"It is like seven o'clock in the morning!" Freddie screams.

"I felt like i was going to vomit!" i scream back

"Yah right!" Freddie says cocking his head to the side.

"STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Joseph screams. "Jeri why don't you finish unpacking."

"Fine." i say throwing my paper towel in the trash. I walk back upstairs to my room and close the door. Opening my backpack i take out my cassette tapes and spread them out on the bed.

"Alice Cooper… uh The Beatles, Aerosmith, QUEEN, David Bowie, uh….. The Sex Pistols, The Rolling Stones, The Eagles, Elton John , Michael Jackson and last but not least Guns N' Roses". I smiled at the tapes remembering all the good times i had listening to them. I picked up QUEEN, and put it in the walkman and turned up the volume. Then clipped the walkman to my belt and picked up the other tapes and put them next to record player. Next i pulled the clothes out of my duffel bag and put the shirts in one drawer and the pants, shorts, and flannel sleep pants in another. Putting the socks and underwear in another. Dancing around the room i horribly sing Killer Queen. I grab my hair brush and sing into it like it was a microphone. Knock knock. I didn't hear it. KNOCK KNOCK. I take of my headphones , the music can be heard blaring from the speakers of the headphones. Walking to the door i open it to see Freddie standing there his right hand in his pocket the left at his side.

"Can i help you?" i say with a big smile, teeth and all. Freddie smiles back, covering his teeth with his hand.

"Um it's time for breakfast only if you want it." He says to me. I shake my head

"No thanks." I say.

"Alright." He replies. "Joseph made chocolate chip pancakes." i hear as freddie walks down the hall. I dash to his side. Freddie smiles at me covering his mouth again.

"What i like chocolate." i say looking at Freddie.

'Why do you cover you mouth when you laugh?" i ask.

"I have four extra incisors in the back of my mouth causing me to have a overbite."

"Oh." i say looking straight ahead.

(FANCY TIME SKIP , 12AM )

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I hear Freddie yell from my bed room. Suddenly the door burst open.

"GET UP!" Freddie yells at me. I put down my book

"No," i answer.

"Fine we will do this the hard way." Freddie states, i feel two hands on my bear ankles. Next thing i know i'm being pulled off of the bed, almost hitting the floor. Freddie grabs my stomach in mid air and pulls me to his chest.

"COME ON JERI WERE EATING CAKE DOWNSTAIRS!" Freddie scream at me shaking up against his chest.

"STOP IT BEFORE I KICK YOU! I yelled angrily

"NO!" Freddie screams again. I give in. whatever i don't care anymore. Why should i , it is 1976 and i'm having a argument with a 30 year old man. I'll just let him drag me around if he wants me to go somewhere.

"FIne do what you want with me i don't care , drag me down the stair to eat cake if that's what you want." I say , body going limp.

"O.k." Freddie responds and drops me on the bed.

"Come on darling, stop being this way, have some fun, for your parents." Freddie said pleadingly.

"FIne." i said "but im not moving."

"Alright." Freddie shrugged , and picked me up and carried me down the stairs, to the living room.

"Freddie what are you doing?" Mary asked at the sight of me and Freddie.

"Jeri wouldn't come downstairs herself so i had to carry her."

"Put her down." Mary said. Freddie put me down on the couch.

"I'm gonna go get the cake and bring it out here." Freddie said,Mary,and Joseph, Phoebe go into the kitchen. Once i make sure the coast is clear i run back up the stairs and lock the door to my room. In my backpack is a shoebox of keepsakes my mother and i collected together. KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK.. Oh crap. Hide the box. Oh crap , oh crap , oh crap, where the hell can i put this? I think looking around the room. Then it hits me the closet. I race over to it open the doors and hide the shoe box under my empty duffels.

"Jeri open the door!" Freddie yells.

"NO!" i scream back.

"OPEN IT!" He yells back.

"Why?" i ask

"CAUSE I SAID SO."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY." I scream at him.

"GODDAMN JERI OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"NO!"

"JESUS CHRIST WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM IS IT YOUR PERIOD OR SOMETHING?" Freddie screams back.

"My what?"

"FREDDIE LEAVE HER BE, YOU KNOW SHE'S UPSET!"

I hear freddie walk away from the door, and down the hall.

"Freddie who could you go pounding on her door and scream at her?" Mary said " do you even know what today is, huh, do you?"

"No Mary please fill me in on the details because all i know is that it is New Years Eve!"

"It's Leann's birthday the first one since Leann died!" Mary said with anger. The hall fell silent, no one spoke. Click. I open my door, and sit by it on the floor.

"I want my mommy." I say my voice breaking , tears streaming down my face. Mary came to the door and pushed it open and sat next to me hugging me and whispering in my ear.

"It will be alright honey."

"I want to go to bed." i whispered

"Alright." mary tucked me into bed and kissed me goodnight.

"Will you stay with me?" i asked. Mary smiled and nodded

"I'm gonna go get some pyjamas on ok hon."

"Ok." i whispered. When mary came back she laid own in bed with me and held me all night long.

The end of Chapter 4


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

The letters from back home

Freddies POV

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BE-. I slam my hand down on the clock turning off the alarm. 7:30.

"UH." I groan. "Why does it have to be thursday, why can't it be friday and i have to work, on New Years freaking Day." I put my pillow over face.

"Freddie time to get up." Mary called to me from the other side of the door.

"No! I don't want to Mary!" I said my voice muffled from the pillow being over my face. The door opens and Mary walked in Mary pulls the pillow from my face. I saw Jeri peeking her head in the door watching Mary and me. She had a frown on her face.

"Get up you need to get ready for work." Mary says sitting on the edge of my bed, lightly pushing the hair out of my face.

"Why its New Years Day nobody else is working." I whine to Mary.

" I don't care if nobody else has to work, but you do. It's just for a few hours anyway." Mary says her soft voice filling the room with sound i fell in love with.

"Fine i'll get up." i sit up from my bed my hair a mess. I make my way to the dresser and pull out my clothes, white skinny jeans, a white polka dot shirt, and red and a red jacket. Just as i was about to take my pajamas off i had realized that i never saw mary leave the room or close the door, looking over to the door i see its closed.

"Let the day begin." i say as i change into my clothing.

Jeris POV

Mary walks out of Freddie's room and closes the door. I look at the floor. Mary lifts my chin up and looks into my eyes. Stop that mary i hate it when people do that.

"Look Jeri i know that you feel horrible for what happened last night, like it was your fault, but honey it wasn't. Freddie just didn't know it was your mothers birthday and i imagine you felt really sad. But it wasn't your fault." i nod my head and grab mary's hand.

"I'm hungry."

"OK." Mary says. Walking down the hallway i look at the painting again and see the one of my mother, father, mary,freddie and a little baby me, i smile at it and mouth "Hi mommy, hi daddy." when we get down to the dining room i sit next to mary, still holding her hand in mine.

"Good Morning." Deaky says to me and mary. Then Brian and Roger along with Freddie walk into the room as well.

"Good Morning John." Mary says with a smile. Once again there is the sound of soft clinks on the table caused by plates filled with food.

"Dig in." Joseph says as he sits next to me. Mary lets go of my hand and picks up her fork. I notice Freddie going through the mail.

"Miss Jeremiah Rose LeRoy." Freddie says looking down at an envelope.

"Yes." i say looking up from my plate.

"There's a letter for you." Freddie hands it to mary then mary hands it to me. I look to see who its from.

"Destiny Haga." i say out loud. A smile is spread across my face.

"And how did she get my address."

"I gave it to her."

"Why?"

"Cuz i wanted to be able to write to her." i said in a low voice. "She is like a sister to me." i put the letter between my bare legs and shoved a spoonful of food into my mouth. Half an hour later breakfast was finished and Freddie, Brian, Roger, John left for a meeting with their manager Jim "Miami" Beach. It was nice and peaceful not having Freddie there screaming at me for no reason.

The end of chapter 5


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Writing back to Destiny

8:30 a.m.

She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah,

She loves you yeah, yeah ,yeah

This is our song, the one that our friendship was built on. Oh how i miss her, it hurts. This is it im gonna do it im gonna open it. Here i go. RIPPPP. I pull the paper out of the envelope and unfold the letter.

My Dearest Jeri,

How are you doing in your new home? I know it's only been a few days since you left, but i love you, and i couldn't stand it any longer i had to write this. Do you like your aunt? What is she like? Do you have an uncle? Do you like him? As for back home, it's been kinda lonely here, everyone misses you especially Daren. He's been talking a lot about you, like how how wishes he could have seen you off. Mia and Jada send their love along with Cole and Nick. Eli still wants nothing to do with you, you know cuz he hates your guts and you hate his, but says he's sharpening his stabo for when you return. What a jerk, but i love him so i put up with it. Have you started school yet? Oh wait what am i thinking it's still winter break! I love you so much. I wish i could be there to hug you right now! I've been talking all about me and back home, how rude am i? I should ask about you. So, what is it like in London? Does it rain all the time? What is your favorite slang word they use there?

With love, Destiny Haga

Tears stream down my face. I wipe them away with the back of my hand. Oh god she knows how to get me going. I knew at some point i would have to write back, i guess there's no better time than the present. Now all i needed was paper and a pen, but i don't have any. I guess i'll go ask Mary for some. So i got up from my bed and walked down the stairs to the living room. Mary was sitting on the couch with her nose stuck in a book.

"Mary do you have any pens and paper?" Mary jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Jeri darling don't sneak up on me like that, yes we have pens and paper in that rolling top desk." Mary points to the rolling top desk in the corner of the room.

"O.K. thanks Mary." i say smiling and walk over to the desk, grabbing a few sheets of paper and a few pens. I walk back up to my room and close the door. I set the paper and pens in the desk by the window, and i put Queen's A Night at the Opera on the turntable of my portable record player. I cranked up the volume and started writing back to Destiny.

Dear Destiny,

I got your letter, i'm glad to hear from you even if it's this early. I guess i'm doing fine. I like it here in London, it's a little cold thought. It hasn't rained here yet, but i think i will soon. I like my aunt, her name is Mary Austin. I guess i have a uncle, he's like Marys boyfriend, i don't really get along with him. But here's the kicker he's Freddie Mercury, i'm not kidding, but he is hard to be around. I get along with the rest of Queen, John is really nice,Brian wants to talk about space all the time, and Roger is very immature. I hope to see you soon.

With love Jeri LeRoy

I read over my letter making sure that there are no mistakes, and put it in a drawer with the other paper and pens. The door bursts open and in walks an angry Freddie Mercury.

"Turn it down some people don't want to be deafened at nine o'clock in the morning by a dummy!" Freddie screeched, going over to the record player and quickly pulls the needle off the record scratching it forever.

"Keep it down next time!" Freddie says with a smirk not even caring that he scratched a Queen album, turns on his heel and walks out of the room.

"What the heck, Freddie, you scratched A Night at the Opera!"

The End of Chapter 6


End file.
